Railana Mother's rebel
by Unicornlady1
Summary: Railana last daughter of Kel is exactly opposite from her mother can Kel deal with it
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
Narrator- 480 H.E. 40th year of reign of Jonathan IV and Thayet  
  
5 years after the events of Keladry of Mindelan destroyed Blayce the Gallan, Keladry married her fiancée Domitan of Masbole. The rule was changed to allow the men of the own to marry. For her continued works and in the end destroying Maggur, she received a fief called Griffin's ledge. They had their first child a girl 5 years later, Catherina. She had triplets, 2 boys and a girl, the next year. Their names were Raoul, Anders and Arianna. When Catherina was ten and the triplets were eight, she gave birth to another girl, Railana.  
  
Yuki and Neal's first daughter Coriander is 17 and is a squire to Fianola. Their son Baird is 15 and is a squire to Owen of Jesslaw. Their 13 year old son Duncan is a page. There youngest Imogene is 10 and wants to go to knight school.  
  
Raoul and Buri had one pair of twins, Janita and Jasper who are 16 and squires to Sir Riley and Sir Ambrose respectively.  
  
Owen was married to the daughter of a Carthaki nobleman and is titled down there but had his son come up for training. Lady Erika gave birth to a 5th Child a daughter at the same time as Keladry, The girl is Isabelle.  
  
Roald and Shinko have 4 children Nathaniel 16, Gabrielle 14, Jacqueline 12 and Jonathan 10. 


	2. Kel and Dom discussion

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
475 H.E. 1st year of reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
Kel and Dom are in the study sitting opposite each other in large chairs. In the background is a roaring in the fire and near is a closed window which displays a snowstorm.  
  
Kel- Well we have Catherina as a squire and our little jumble will be squires by this summer.  
  
Dom- I wonder what will happen with Railana. She doesn't like the fighting arts.  
  
Kel- She is probably scared from her siblings. I used to be extremely scared of heights because of Conal.  
  
Dom- sweetling, you still are scared of heights.  
  
Kel- (trying to look offended) No I am not, it takes a lot to frighten me.  
  
Dom- Fine, stick your pride. I think that she learned some ladylike arts while that nanny was here for when we were in the ceremony for the new King.  
  
Kel- I don't take much from what a five year old wants to do now. It changes. When I was 5 I wanted to be a Pirate, am I that?  
  
Dom- No you are a commander for Roald.  
  
Kel- Don't remind me about that. Oh Gods that speech was so dratted annoying.  
  
Dom- I still wonder since most of the people our age have grandchildren and maybe we should have spent more time with Railana.  
  
Kel- Well, think of Raoul and Buri, No one expected them to have children that late. Also not every person has heroes in their family tree.  
  
Dom- Still sweetheart, we must take care with Railana, She is part of the family too.  
  
Kel- I shall try but remember I am a busy woman and you are a busy man. 


	3. The Arguement

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
488 H.E. 4th year of reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
Again in front of the large fire place but it is summer and there are sparrows in the open windowsill. Kel and Dom are sitting on the left of the Fireplace facing their 8 year old daughter Railana.  
  
Kel- Railana, you wanted to tell us what you wanted to do  
  
Railana- Yes, mother I know. I want to take a different path than my older brothers and sisters. I would like to learn to be a lady.  
  
Kel- (very shocked) Railana, don't you want to do something with your life.  
  
Railana- Mother there are plenty of outstanding women who went to learn to be a lady. I mean both Grandmas' went.  
  
Kel- Darling you know your Grandma Ilane only went to the convent because it was what women did.  
  
Railana- I feel that I want to go mother. I am not a warrior. Will you get that through your mind? I am not the great lady night Catherina or Squire Arianna. You told us we could decide what we wanted to do with our lives within reason. I am being reasonable. I am only asking to do what women have done for eons. If you want another lady night daughter ask for one of the multitudes of lady knights, lady squires or lady pages that is clamoring for you. (Slams door)  
  
Kel starts crying, Dom comforts her  
  
Dom- I knew she was different you shouldn't have egged her on like that.  
  
Kel- (Sniffing) I just want her to be happy. I could never think of anyone ever being happy their.  
  
Dom- You have two year left with her. She might change her mind. Or you could at least instruct her to protect herself with that lady fan thing and a glaive. But remember both you're sisters went and so did many other upstanding ladies.  
  
Kel- I'm going to ask Roald for some months off ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Railana's Thoughts- I can't believe mother said those things. I mean her parents let her do something different when they sent her to knight school. Can't she accept that maybe just maybe I want to someone different than the little baby that follows in the footsteps of my 4 older siblings? I am going to be a lady. I refuse to be a knight. If Mother protests I'll call my aunts to help me. But I mean I'm in a family of radicals. I wish I could live in a more conservative household where they would applaud my decision and start getting me ready for it. But of course my family the radicals are all in favor of no more school for the ladies. I'll change that view, I know I will.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN- Hi this is a thing I thought up. I might change the rating later on. Please review on my ideas.  
  
Thank you, jewlz555 for reviewing my story. I am trying to put much more on but with school it gets hard.  
  
Ps I put the date wrong on the last one. Add 10 years. It is a stupid mistake so I'm sorry 


	4. Rai and Belle

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
490 H.E. 6th year of reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
It is summer and they are in the stables. Kel, Dom, Railana with her horse a mare named Dancer and a Tobe (Hostler for Griffin's ledge married with 3 children)  
  
Kel said while holding back tears, "now Railana, don't let anyone harass you at the school. Your father will escort you there. I will miss you baby."  
  
Railana screeched back: "Mother I told you not to call me that. I will miss you too." She then felt guilty for her little fit and hugged her mother. They parted with Keladry wiping away tears. Railana was surprised since her mother had already sent away 4 children and it wasn't the first time that she went away for periods of time.  
  
Dom sitting on his horse bellowed: "Rai come on lets go, I want to be at Pollock's Inn by nightfall."  
  
Railana said while getting on Dancer: "Yes father we'll go. Goodbye mother."  
  
Keladry said: "Oh gods, I almost forgot my good friend Owens's daughter will also be going. She will be here at the inn where you will be stopping at in tonight. Make her feel welcome. It is hard living in a new country or at least Daine tells me so. Well, anyway I am rambling on and gods it is so sad to see you go."  
  
Railana replied: "fine mother I'll miss you lots and bye."  
  
Keladry watched Railana and Dom ride off into the distance. She couldn't believe that she was an empty nester. She had always joked when Yuki and Buri told her their regrets on not spending enough time with their children. She sighed and walked back to her horse Flame, the daughter of Hoshi.  
  
Tobe stated Railana is a formidable lady just like her mother.  
  
Kel hugged Tobe and said: "thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night  
  
Dom comes up to an older very tan Owen who is at a table with a small girl who resembles him but has darker skin and smooth black hair and asks: "Owen is that you?"  
  
Owen replies: of course it is me you sly sergeant, (girl nudges him, very embarrassed) excuse me this is my daughter Isabelle. She has her mother's beauty but my charm."  
  
Dom winked at Owen and said: "Isabelle and Owen this is my daughter Railana. Railana will be going to lady school with you Isabelle. Railana, would you show Isabelle to your room. Let us two fogies talk about old times."  
  
Railana said: "yes father." She then bowed and walked off with Isabelle.  
  
Owen stated in his usual jovial matter: "Dom isn't this just jolly for our daughters to be going to school together. It feels just like yesterday that Kel and I were in the palace. It is still weird seeing that this daughter isn't becoming a knight. I mean I would have liked one of my girls to be a knight but my Jolly father-in-law has persuaded my wife against it. I guess she still will be able to protect herself, I taught her myself, but I didn't get that wish. But sometimes it feels so good to be up here. I feel a nice cool. It is never that way in carthak." He looked relieved to get his annoyances with his father-in-law out since he had been holding many feelings back for many months.  
  
Dom said in a business like matter: "Well Rai isn't like her older sister's. Kel was annoyed at first but she has gotten used to it." He wanted to joke about Kel's attitude to the whole thing at first but then just bit his tongue. Owen, even though he was one of Kel's best friends had trouble keeping a secret. If he told Owen then Kel would be hearing an earful from most of the ladies in the court. He didn't need that problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabelle and Railana walked into Railana's room. It was spacious even with the two beds. They sat down on Railana's bed. They seemed unsure of who should talk first but Isabelle started in.  
  
Isabelle said really quickly and avoiding eye contact: "Call me Belle, I hate formal names."  
  
Railana looked relieved that Belle broke the ice. She flashed a broad smile and said: "Call me Rai for the same reason."  
  
Belle looked up and saw Rai smiling. She confided in her new confidant: I am so glad to be in Tortall. It is so amazing here. There is no slavery here and you can say anything to anyone. In Carthak it is looked down upon if you make a slave a helper. Father says that you're mother almost gave up her shot at squiredom to save her servant.  
  
Rai looked puzzled for a second then hit her hand to her head. She said: "Oh Lalasa, well she makes more than many people in the country. She is a great woman though. I want to be different than my family who are all in the fighting arts." Rai thought this would stop Belle from asking why Rai wasn't in the fighting arts like the rest of her family.  
  
Belle skillfully noticed this desire so she stated: Let's remain friends through this change." She hoped Rai would say yes. She needed a good friend. She liked Rai a good deal already.  
  
Rai surprised for a second but quickly transferred to happiness and said: "Yes, we can watch each other's backs like your father and my mother did at knight school. Hey do you want to learn these techniques to protect yourself. "  
  
Belle, unsure but confidant that Rai would never lead her astray, said: "sure."  
  
Rai, relieved that she was going to get a practice partner, said: "well this fan here is called a shukusen or a lady fan. It is razor sharp and a normal male will never no the difference. And this is a glaive. The Yamani ladies fight with them. "  
  
Belle, amazed that women who weren't warriors could still protect themselves, exclaimed jubilantly: "Wow, women are looked down upon if they want to fight. I will learn to fight and still be a good lady, I like that.  
  
Rai, hiding a smile, said: "come on let's go to sleep, we have to be ready tomorrow morning."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
AN~~~ I am slowly fixing the story into a story form instead of the script form in which I think. I hope you appreciate it.  
  
Thank you, Bobbi and Qestioning reader for your reviews. I am trying to fix my story.  
  
Keep on Reviewing. 


	5. Arrive and sposor time

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
490 HE 6th year of the Reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
It is a hot day (well maybe not to the Carthakis) and the clump of Owen, Dom, Rai and Belle are approaching the convent that is the school for ladies. Rai and Belle are whispering to each other talking about siblings and many other things. Owen and Dom are discussing different tactics of war and how they work.  
  
Dom first sees the school and says: "There it is the end of this journey." He thinks that he knows what Kel felt at the fief. His oldest is a knight and so were his jumble of 3 Anders, Raoul and Imogene. He finally realized he was old.  
  
Rai said, "Glory it will be home for some time." She was thinking how this is a changing moment, but why didn't she feel different.  
  
They rode up to the gates and Owen whistled. They rode in and went to meet the trainer for young girls, Madame Huxley.  
  
Madame Huxley stared at the two girls. She thought one is an evil foreigner and the other is a daughter of a hussy, that's what she called lady knights. She prayed to the goddess that they wouldn't last long. But she knew that they were her responsibility. She finally said, "Sir Owen of Mermaid's cove and Sir Domitan of Griffin's Ledge, I thank you for your daughters and when they come out of here I ensure they shall be proper ladies. Take now to say goodbyes and I will get Sister Agnes to direct them to their rooms."  
  
Dom pulled aside his daughter and said: "don't let anyone here make you feel bad. Also you're mother and I will give you anything you need. And take care of Isabelle, many people hate Carthakis because of Ozorne. Remember, your mother and I both love you, so do us proud." He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her.  
  
During that conversation Owen pulled his daughter aside and said: "Remember to be proud of you're roots. The Queen is a foreigner and so was the queen before her. You are as noble as Thayet. You stick with Railana; she knows how to get out of tricky situations." He hugged her than tweaked her nose.  
  
Rai and Belle went along with Sister Agnes to find their rooms, which were right next to each other. They didn't see many people so they didn't know what was to come. They got ready for a tour for the first years.  
  
The rooms were adequate. They weren't anything fancy but they served their function. They each had a window with a tan cloth hanging down, a bed that was blue and white, a closet, and a desk.  
  
They changed from their riding clothes to their regular gowns. They walked down to meet too find their sponsors. On their way down people stared at Belle. Rai wasn't recognizable enough for people to tell who her mother was. All the girls were in a large room. There were fewer girls there then in previous years due to the multitudes becoming lady knights.  
  
Madame Huxley strolled in and said: "first year trainees come in a line and you shall get a sponsor." She grimaced on seeing Rai and Belle but said nothing. She went to the first girl already a willowy blonde and said "Name and Fief." Rai thought this was a lot like knight school.  
  
The willowy blond said, "Mistress, Lydia of Marti's Hill." The girl smiled but Rai was nervous since she remembered the girl's uncle Quindin, the lord of Marti's hill. She always said that Quindin was the only bad apple in her year.  
  
A brunette raised her hand and said: "Mistress may I take responsibility for Lydia."  
  
Madame Huxley nodded and then said again, "name and fief," To a brunette with Gray eyes.  
  
The girl softly replied, "Esther of Courier's wood."  
  
A vivacious red head with bright green eyes raised her hand: "Mistress please allow myself to be Esther's sponsor, she is my cousin."  
  
Madame Huxley shrugged and said: "Shoshanna, I shall accept this request but do not let your studies down and remember a little less drama."  
  
Madame Huxley came up to Belle and said, "Name and Fief."  
  
Belle said to group of glaring girls, "Isabelle of Mermaid's cove." She stood firm not letting the sneers of some girls affect her.  
  
A brief silence came, then a very short raven haired girl stepped front and said; "Mistress let me be Isabelle's sponsor." A small whisper went along but Madame stopped it.  
  
Madame Huxley said, "Therese of Greenlake, You may take Isabelle of Mermaid's cove to be her sponsor." She said that with, she thought, the most suppression of emotion in her life. Then she thought one down, one to go.  
  
Madame Huxley said "Name and Fief."  
  
Rai calmly said, "Railana of Griffin's Ledge." The room was silent. Everyone was thinking, why was the daughter of the protector of the small here?  
  
A brown haired girl came up and said: "Mistress, may I be Railana's sponsor."  
  
Madame Huxley said, "Yes, Abigail of Naxen, you may be the sponsor of Railana. It went on with Kelsey of Rosehilt, Patience of Dreamer's wood and Lucille of Rosehilt. They then headed off too dinner with their sponsors. 


	6. Day in, Day out

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
490 HE 6th year of the Reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
Therese, Belle, Abigail and Rai walked to a table with many others at sat down.  
  
Lydia sneered and said, "Why do we need foreigners and hussies' children have to go to a respectable school for respectable people? I mean I thought we just opened a plug for those when your mother (cough) the hussy (cough) went there." She stared at Abigail, Therese, Rai and Belle to see their reaction.  
  
Abigail said most thoughtfully, "A good lady is always polite, so I can understand these two ladies will be better than you are." She sat down and started to eat most elegantly. Rai, Belle and Abigail followed process.  
  
Esther of Courier's wood and her sponsor Shoshanna sat across from them. Lydia moved mumbling to her sponsor.  
  
Esther stated, "She will become informed." She was glaring at the two girls in the other table. She explained, "My uncle Faleron of King's reach told me how great a knight your mother was. He also said she was good at math. Did you inherit that trait?" She was smiling so that to show the comment was all in fun.  
  
Rai said, "Actually, I am very gifted with numbers."  
  
Esther said, "Good, I'll need help from a friend in math."  
  
Shoshanna said, "Gail, Terri, why don't we show our little ones together. We can get more accomplished and together we can show off everything."  
  
Abigail said, "Absolutely Shoshi that sounds like an excellent idea." She saw the confused looks on the Rai, Belle and Esther's faces. She explained, "When we came here and were newbies, we became friends. We hated saying our full names so we gave pet names for each other. Abigail became Gail, Therese became Terri, and Shoshanna became Shoshi. Do you have pet names, or should we give them to you?"  
  
Rai said, "Mine is Rai and Isabelle is Belle."  
  
Esther said, "I don't have one."  
  
Gail said, "Then yours would be Esty."  
  
They then stood up and gave their plates to the washer. They walked into a bunch of corridors and then into the library. They then went into Gail's room.  
  
Terri said from the chair by the desk, "Tomorrow we start classes Decorum, Etiquette, Botany, Riding, Style, Math, Reading, Writing, History, Dance, Music and others as time goes on."  
  
Esty shocked exclaimed, "But that is a lot of work."  
  
Shoshi yawning on the bed said, "Of course it is, the boys say it is so hard but they do stuff. The only stuff that is interesting is dance and riding.  
  
Rai said, "Shoshi, if you like active things why didn't you go for knight school."  
  
Shoshi said dejectedly, "My father isn't really rich and needs his daughters to bring a bride price. He probably already has mine picked out, an old man with a lot of money."  
  
Belle said, "In life who knows, maybe you'll marry Prince Eric from Scanra.  
  
Rai said, "Belle, your logic on that Prince is faulty but who know maybe there is a rich man of your dreams somewhere."  
  
Gail said, "All of you are a sorry lot, look Rai, Belle and Esty are 10 and Shoshi, Terri and I are 12 and we are already thinking about our future husband!! Goddess!!!"  
  
They returned to their rooms and fell asleep after an interesting day.  
  
AN- Thank you so much Qestioning reader.  
  
Please review. What does not kill me definitely makes me stronger. 


	7. Immortal Roses

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
490 HE 6th year of the Reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
Rai woke up with the bell. She bathed and put on a clean dress. Her appointed servant came in and started the fire. Rai got lovely and did a few catches with her shukusen.  
  
She then left and met up with Esty, Belle, Terri, Gail and Shoshi and went down to the eating hall. They picked up their food.  
  
Belle sleepily whispered, "I hope classes won't be bad."  
  
Gail chuckled, "They're absolutely dreadful. I couldn't believe the work my first year. I wanted to ask my parents to knight school but I would never do so."  
  
Lydia passed and exclaimed, "Pity you didn't we need less weirdoes here." She then cackled and sat down with her sponsor.  
  
Esty said, "When will the poisoners die of their own ooze."  
  
They finished and headed to their first class: Reading and Writing. A priestess of the Goddess taught this class, Mistress Phillips.  
  
Mistress Phillips said, "I shall call the first years one by one to find out what you can do.  
  
The order was Esther, Isabelle, Kelsey, Lucille, Lydia then Patience.  
  
Rai was the last one called. She had to read from a paper and the teacher started her on much advanced work. Rai silently thanked her mother for making her help with the business of Griffin's Ledge.  
  
They then went to math where a similar thing happened. They went next to dance, then music, then law, then riding, then botany, then decorum/etiquette.  
  
Rai said at the end of the day, "I am writing my brothers and sisters and tell them being a lady isn't as easy to live with."  
  
Belle said, "I love it here still. I mean the servant was so nice this morning. She actually can talk. I mean it is glorious."  
  
Lydia said, "Of course trash like you would think that."  
  
Rai annoyed said, "Listen, why do you hate Isabelle? I am sick of you saying those things and I heard in class that you can be kind as you did when Kelsey dropped her ink. So let's start over and be friends."  
  
Lydia shocked but said, "Sure."  
  
Rai relieved said, "Good. Now she is Belle, that is Esty, Gail, Terri, Shoshi and I am Rai."  
  
Lydia said, "My sponsor is Susie and I'm Dia."  
  
Susie thoughtfully said, "We need to give a name to ourselves."  
  
Belle said, "How about the Immortal Roses."  
  
Terri said, "Of course, all these guys have fraternities. We girls need a sorority.  
  
They sat together at Dinner and did their homework together. They then went to bed in their separate beds.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN- Thank you again Qestioning Reader.  
  
I need a Beta. Would anyone like to be my Beta?  
  
Please review, I need it. 


	8. Letters

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
490 HE 6th year of the Reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
The Immortal Roses sat down at a table to eat. Girls were glaring at the group.  
  
A sullen black-haired girl, sneered, "Susanna of Legann and Lydia of Marti's hill, I expected more of you then to hang out with hussies offspring and foreigners." She then stared ready for whatever Lydia would bring.  
  
Dia was gripping the table during the other girl's diatribe. She then stood up, "Our Queen is a foreigner. Our King is the child of a foreigner. We can no longer be an isolationist country. I think you need to become more informed before you insult my friends. Who do you think protected our country during the Scanran War? Was it ladies embroidering? Railana is of noble blood and Isabelle is half Tortallan Noble through her father. They deserve the right to go to ladies school. Oh your brother, that traitor who gave the maps to raiders. You're family is more of a disgrace than these ladies will ever be." The other girl harrumphed and walked away angrily.  
  
Rai patted Dia on the back. She knew that the girl would be writing to Dia's family soon. She decided to focus on the present and congratulated her.  
  
Susie smiled, "That other girl deserved every bit given to her. I am glad I didn't have to say it."  
  
Rai grinned, "We'll give that courage Susie."   
  
After the day, Rai found a letter for her by her older sister Catherina.  
  
Dearest Little Sister,  
Mother just informed me you went to Lady school. What possessed you to do that? You are great with a glaive, archery and a shukusen. You can do so much more. Do you really want your life's goal to be marry a rich noble man, produce his heirs and gossip.  
Well if you insist in coming like mother said. Please, remember that those girls can be vicious. Don't let any impertinent phony mess you around. Tell them about your 4 older siblings who are knights who will destroy anyone who dares. Rina  
  
Rai considered what to put. Should she talk about the Immortal Rose or the girls who call members of her family hussies and why didn't she follow them? She laid her head down on her pillow and reached her hand to her eye. She was surprised it was wet. It just didn't feel like she could win. The progressives wondered why she didn't go to knight school and the conservatives thought the same thing. Goddess, give me a sign.  
  
Dia received a letter a couple days later.  
  
Lydia,  
How dare you disgrace your family!  
I can't believe how lax the school is but that is no reason for you to be chumming around with hussies and foreigners.  
Lady Margaret of Marti's Hill  
  
Dia was crying. She couldn't believe how much she hurt her parents. But she stopped crying. She didn't need to follow their rules anymore. She was a lady and could become one of the Queen's Ladies.  
  
AN- Short chapter. sry 


	9. Shukusen

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
490 HE 6th year of the Reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
The Immortal Roses were in Reading and Writing class. They sat together. They were working on their work.  
  
Mistress Phillips stood up, "I have decided to put you in groups to improve your work. You will be put in groups of age group."  
  
The First Years  
  
Kelsey shyly started, "Lady Marilyn of Jesslaw married the King Andrew in the year. They were deeply in love and had 3 children. Lady Marilyn was a skilled embroiderer, singer and mage. She was an emblem for all young ladies to follow. She converted her desolate fief into a treasure for the kingdom. Her brother, Lord Eric, was a very smart man and very handsome. He helped his sister and took the land when she became Queen. Wow, Isabelle that great-great-great grandmother of yours was amazing."  
  
Lucille looked down, "Kelsey and I are sorry about not supporting you earlier. Our father told us the ugliest things about Lady Knights and we believed him."  
  
Rai smiled, "I don't care. I am a different person than my mother. I am trying to be a good lady."  
  
Belle quickly spoke, "I know you are good with music. I am dreadful at it. Would you like to join our study group?"  
  
Kelsey smiled, "On one condition, Patience comes too."  
  
Patience nudged Kelsey, "Now Kelse you know I can talk for myself."  
  
Dia said, "I'll do you one better. Would you three like to join the Immortal Rose? It is a sorority that we thought up."  
  
Patience smiled, "I believe we will join since that sounds like a good idea. Who are the members?"  
  
Esty smirked, "the members are all of us 1st years and 4 3rd years our sponsors."  
  
Mistress Phillips past and they got back to work. They went through the classes until a free period installed for break.  
  
Rai shouted outside, "Immortal Rose, come here."  
  
Belle laughed, "Mistress Rai what is today's lesson." Rai smiled broadly, "Today's lesson is this (holds up a shukusen)."  
  
Esty said, "I think I saw the Queen use one of those in the crown."  
  
Rai smiled again, "It is a lady fan or in Yamani, Shukusen. It is a little different than normal fans. Belle bring up the pole and everyone else watch." She opened it displaying a vibrantly colored fan and in opening it she sliced the pole in half.  
  
Kelsey screamed, "Oh Goddess, that's a weapon. It is so beautiful but so deadly. I like."  
  
Rai said, "And I'm going to teach you everything about it."  
  
AN- This is short but I will add more soon.  
  
Qestioning Reader- Thank you so much 


	10. Enemies

Disclaimer- I am poor so I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and everything in it  
  
490 HE 6th year of the Reign of Roald and Shinkokami  
  
Rai thought about her first month at lady school. She had the Immortal Roses but that didn't stop Lady Sasha of Darroch from insulting her and the others. She and her friends Jennifer of Runnerspring and Karolyn of Tirrsmont terrorized the Immortal Roses at every chance. She had to be a shoulder for the tears of most of the 1st year members. At that moment there was a knock on the door. It was Esty.  
  
Esty smiled, "Rai, we want to practice with the shusuken and we would like your supervising eye and another hand to pass to. Are you in?"  
  
Rai shrugged, "Why not? I mean, I am the keeper of the fan and I am the best with it so, fine I'll come."  
  
On the way to the courtyard, Esty and Rai were having a fun conversation. They were laughing and talking about a story they had read with Sasha's great-grandfather who was a bumbling weird person with a knack for destroying his land and was then died under "strange" circumstances.  
  
Belle smiled, "They're here!"  
  
Gail smirked, "It took you long enough."  
  
Rai shrugged, "Well than girls let's get started."  
  
Rai throws the fan up and across the circle to Belle. Belle turns it with a flourish and gives it to Dia. Dia is so graceful with it. She is amazing and it looks like poetry in motion. In the motion she sends it to Shoshi. In all they go through all the practices. Dia remains most graceful with it, even more than Rai who has trained with it much longer.  
  
After the practice Rai took Dia aside, "Dia, you're so graceful. That was as beautiful as some of the dance troupes in which they learned it their entire life."  
  
Dia shrugged, "I am the best at dance in this school. I mean it comes naturally to me."  
  
Rai smiled, "And that is why you're an immortal rose."  
  
As they walked down the hall laughing, Sasha, Jennifer and Karolyn decided what terror they were going to do. They were going to hurt them badly.  
  
The next morning in reading the girls who were in the I.R. and were the smartest in that class found their homework missing. They got in trouble with the mistress and a disapproving eye to the "good" students. A similar thing happened in math, but the good students were just given extra homework by an annoyed teacher. In riding Dia was bucked off as well as Belle, Patience and Rai. The riding mistress was angry enough to restrict privileges of the four. In music Kelsey and Lucille could not find their instruments and received a failing grade for the day. In dance Dia found her shoes ripped, she cried because they were a gift from a favorite aunt. At the end when they were looking forward to a shukusen practice, someone had come in to Rai's room and destroyed it.  
  
The I.R. were crying in Rai's room. Belle was the worst. Belle had heard that one girl blamed it on the servants and she didn't want any servants harmed. The I.R. reassured her that no servant was blamed.  
  
Rai wrote to her parents.  
  
Dearest Mother and Father,  
I would like some locks and some shukusen. The girls who are my friends have made a practice ring. But unfortunately the Shukusen broke. something got into my room, so I want extra protection. Also send some tea please.  
  
Your dearest daughter, Railana  
  
But when she noticed a little piece of parchment near the floor stuck. It said:  
  
Stay away children of hussies  
  
Just leave, foreigners.  
Keep away traitors.  
  
She said to herself, "Of course it would be Sasha, Jennifer and Karolyn." She said even more loudly, "Girls, I know what to do."  
  
AN- I hope y'all like the enemies. Thank you Luthien Rhiannoncat5 and Qestioning Reader. I am sorry that this didn't come earlier. I tried sending it to a beta but she didn't respond. 


End file.
